Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (7 - 4 \times 10)) \times 6 $
Answer: $ = (9 + (7 - 40)) \times 6 $ $ = (9 + (-33)) \times 6 $ $ = (9 - 33) \times 6 $ $ = (-24) \times 6 $ $ = -24 \times 6 $ $ = -144 $